All Or Nothing
by Nicole The Dragon Rider
Summary: Rachel has been working at this small cafe for nearly two years while attending NYADA when this stunning woman walks in and it was an instant attraction yet makes a fool of herself in the process. As the weeks go on, the diva fought with herself to speak to her before Quinn introduces herself and the two hit off but she cant feeling like Quinn only want hers for her body. GP Quinn


All Or Nothing

* * *

I never thought that I would be finding myself in this position, falling in love with someone who just wanted a warm body filling their bed at night but the worst part is falling with that person that's so far out of your league that it hurts. I've been working at this little café near my Bushwick apartment for almost two years to help pay the bills while I attend classes at NYADA because I knew that it was my dreams to become a Broadway star. The hours weren't exactly great and the paid wasn't the best but I needed the job along with the waitressing job at the local deli but then she walked into the café one day as my breath was caught in my throat. She had five-eight-foot as the black heels that she wore added the extra two inches of height with flawless porcelain skin, short blonde hair that rested on her shoulders but what really caught my attention was her hypnotizing green eyes.

It felt like I could get lost in them and I didn't seem to mind as much while I tried to remind professional as I took her order but I don't know if it was the sexy smirk or the way that she carried herself during the brief interaction, I couldn't the word vomit from spilling. I quickly excused myself to put in her order as I watch her out the corner of my eyes only to have her look up from her paperwork to see me staring before ducking my gaze with a blush on my cheeks. It only got worse from there as I embarrass myself every time I had to speak while managing to spill her drink all over her silk blouse before apologizing over and over while grabbing a couple of napkins, dabbing the strain before it could set in. A pale hand stopped my hand frantic movements as I looked up into those mesmerizing emerald eyes to see her looking down at me with compassionate look as I could see her pink lips but her words are muffled when a smug smirk formed.

She told me that it was fine and that she could easily get the strain out herself but having a cute waitress feeling her up was more pleasurable in her eyes and I couldn't help blushing as I apologized for groping her like this. She introduced herself as Quinn and that I had nothing to apologize for as she paid for the spilled tear while leaving a five dollar tip on the table before packing up her things then winked at me as she left. Every day for about six weeks Quinn came into the café sitting in the same table while ordering a cup of jasmine tea and a BLT and over the time that I spent serving her, I picked up little things. Like when she tends to twirl her pen betweens when she gets frustrated with something, the way that her nose scrunched up when she smelled something unpleasant, the way that her glasses rested on the edge of her nose before pushing up.

I think that she might be an executive or someone high up in whatever firm that she works for if the important paper that she constantly looks over daily but on the rare occasion that she doesn't have work to do, the businesswoman will come in with a book to read. Something about this woman interests me and I just want to find out everything that I possibly can but I have been told that on numerous occasion that I can come on a little too strongly at times as the last thing that I want to do is put Quinn off. By the time that I had gathered enough courage to talk to her, the businesswoman had already left as she leaves the money on the table with another generous tip but one of my co-worker had handed me a note that been behind with my name on it. It reads that I should just come up and talk to her if I was interested as I smile slightly at the little heart at the end of the sentence.

A week had gone by before Quinn stepped into the café before walking up to me with a confident smile as I guide her to her usual table in the back and I turn to get her usual when a pale hand gently grasps my wrist, stopping me from leaving.

"Are you going to talk to me this time, beautiful?" Quinn asked raising an eyebrow.

"Um I" I stuttered.

"You're adorable when you're nervous" Quinn laughs.

"You're mean" I said pouting.

"I'm sorry Bellissima, I mean no offence but I had to say something in order to get you to talk to me" Quinn said smiling apologetically.

I bit my lip slightly before telling one of co-workers that I was going on my break before sitting across the world's most beautiful woman as she looks at me with this look that heats me from my toes to the top of my head. Quinn has her head resting on the palm of her head before asking me what I was doing here in New York and I took this an invitation to give her my life story and my dream of becoming a Broadway star since I was three years old. By the time that I had finished my story, I had expected her to be incredibly bored out of her mind or at some point tuned me out like most people before telling me that I talk too much but the businesswoman just smiles with warp attention. She tells me a little about her life in New York and her job as an advertising exec but when I had asked her about her parents, her smile falters slightly before saying that she doesn't want to talk to about them. I decided that it was best to drop the subject for the time being before saying that I return to work before my manager fires me for not actually working but I'm stopped when Quinn says something that catches my attention.

"W-What?"

"I said that if you truly want to make it up about spilling tea on me the first time that we met to me then you'll always me to take you out to dinner" She said cockily.

"What makes you think that I'm interested in going out to dinner with you?" I asked sounding more confident than I felt. "I don't even know your name or if even you're a serial killer"

"The only way to found out is go out with me" She said stepping in close. "Now why don't we stop playing these games and allow me to take you out to dinner tonight… say seven o'clock at le Charme"

I didn't trust my voice in that moment as I nodded my agreement causing a cocky smile to form as she told me that her name was Quinn Fabray and even her name sounded arousing. I couldn't wait to rush home to tell my best friend about her and my impending date later tonight because I knew that I was going to need his sense of fashion as I waited to make an impression. Once I had finished my shift, I raced home to find Kurt on the couch with a Cosmopolitan magazine and a cup of green tea when I couldn't hold it in anymore before spilling my guts to him. The fashionsta listens with rapt attention before dragging me into my room before rummaging through my closet to find a tight fitting pink champagne dress that hugs my curves before doing my hair so it flows over my shoulder along applying makeup. I grab my purse along with my phone before ordering a cab to take me to the restaurant as I give the host that I have a date with Quinn Fabray and he checks the list then escorts me to a private table where as I said before the most beautiful woman sits. She's wearing a simple strapless black dress that suits so well and her makeup was simple but makes her eyes pop even more as she stands up to greet me with a simple kiss on the cheek but it was enough to warm from the inside.

"I'm glad that you came" Quinn said smiling.

"And you thought that I would stand up?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"For a moment, I thought that you would have but I'm glad that you didn't"

"I normally don't go out dates with people that I barely met but…" I trailed off.

"But what Rachel?" Quinn asked raising curious eyebrow.

"Something about you interests me and I would like to see where this could possibly go"

"As do I" Quinn said with a nod.

I have to admit that I was immensely nervous about this date but as the night progressed with a little help of some sweet tasting wine, I felt myself loosening up a little and that's when I found out that Quinn's eight years older than me. Her thirtieth birthday was coming up soon and she was well settled in her life but something was missing from her as she was unable to figure what it was exactly but then her eyes darken for a moment as the heat rushes between my legs. The food at the restaurant was absolutely delicious and I had some more wine as I was getting more and more tipsy by the minute then by the time that we decided that we were ready to leave, I was having a bit of trouble walking.

The businesswoman helps into the passenger's seat of her Camry before heading towards her place and it looked like a palace with more rooms than I could remember as she leads me to the living room where we laid into front of the fire place. Quinn holds me in her arms as one of her hands lightly scratches my hair while I lay open mouthed kisses along her exposed collarbone, giving into my more primal desires before straddling her hips as she throws her head back in ecstasy.

"R-Rach wait. Rachel stop, we gotta stop" Quinn said lightly pulling on my hair. "Baby I gotta tell you something"

"What's wrong? Did I do something wrong?" I asked fearing that I might have read the signs wrong.

"No, no you're wrong but there's something that I need to tell before we proceed and I don't want to hide anything from you" Quinn said taking my face in her hands. "I'm not like most woman you know"

"Yeah and that's what I like about you" I said pecking her on the lips. "You make me feel things"

"But that's not I mean but I guess that it'll be easier to show you" Quinn said scooting back slightly.

She locks me for a moment as she lifts up her dress above her hips, revealing what I assume are compression shorts and I thought that it was a little until I noticed a prominent bulge. Even in my drunken haze I knew what it was as I look up at Quinn who waiting patiently for my response while licking my lips, I cup it through the tight material whilst it twitches under my hand. I have a few sexual encounters with the female persuasion but this is so much hotter than any of them as I have orgasm as much or as long as the businesswoman made it that night. We cuddled completely naked on top of the fluffy rug as I never felt this relax with someone but I definitely feel something for the other woman that I never thought that I would feel since I came to New York. I don't want to make the same mistake that I made in past relationships so I wanted to take things slow and I had thought that Quinn wanted the same thing as over the course of a year, we become closer without putting a label on it.

Although things in the bedroom are always spontaneous and improvised as there have been various places that we're done it including the restroom of a restaurant, the dressing room of a clothing store and my favorite on top of her desk in her office. The thing that I want most is that she will say that she wants more than just someone to feel her bed at night but never let on if that was something that she wanted more out of our relationship but her actions are saying otherwise. I don't know how much I can take as it's starting to feel like I'm losing a part of myself in doing this but no matter more as I find myself standing in front of her office nervously because today maybe the last time that I see her. I knocked on her door before waiting a few seconds to hear a muffled 'come in' as I deep in a breath, working in to see the advertising exec slightly munched over at her desk with paperwork spread across the surface when she finally looks to see me.

She smiles fondly at me before slightly back in her desk as I take in her appear to see that she had gotten rid of the grey blazer that she was wearing earlier to see the sheer blouse, showing off of athletic stomach and ample chest in a black lace bra. I lick subconsciously but I quickly clear my head of the sexual thought that just ran through my head.

"Well ain't this a pleasant… surprise" Quinn said as her eyes roam up and down my body. "How are you, Bellissima?"

"We need to talk, Quinn and I need you to listen to me because I need to get this off of my chest"

Quinn's expression instantly shifts for playful and sexual to strictly business and that's when I knew that I have her undivided attention.

"This last year has been great and I love how I feel when I am with you but I need more than just sex from. Don't get me wrong because it's amazing with you and you treat me so gently when I need it and other times, it's fiery and passionate but I don't want our relationship to be solely based on it. I need an emotional connection" I said taking a deep breath for what I was about to say next. "If you want to make this relationship more than what it is than I want to take that step with you but… but if not then I think that we end things now"

Quinn doesn't say anything for several moments and it feels like my heart was broking with every passing second but I wouldn't allow myself to cry over anymore as I turn to walk of the office with every intention of leave. I made it to the door, opening it only to have it forced shut by a pale hand before I turn around to see the advertising exec looking at me with an near predatory and possessive look on her face that sends shivers running down my spine. She cups my cheeks gently as her expression changes to something gentler, kinder as it was almost lovingly in a way just like in the expression that she sends my way when she thinks that I'm not looking.

"Rachel, I do want to be with you and not just in a sexual way but I guess that I never been very good at expressing myself to others but if it's one thing that I know is when I'm with you, I don't feel like I need to put up an emotional front or pretend to be something that I'm not" Quinn said taking my hand in hers, placing a kiss on them. "You're the only one that I want to come home to and your face is the only one's that I want to see before I go to bed at night. I want to take out for romantic picnics, take walks with on the beach and all the cliché things that you in the movies but most of all you are the one that I want by my side when we're old and grey, watching over our grandchildren"

"For someone who claims to have trouble expressing themselves has a lot to express but I want all of that with you" I said pressing my lips against hers.

"Mmm and I want to express myself to you all over this office space" Quinn said as her hands unties the ties of my trench coat. "I'm all in"

"Take me baby, I'm all yours"

* * *

 _ **~Nicole The Dragon Rider signing off**_

The End


End file.
